


Fellswap: Marshmallows

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this is my version of fellswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: An evening at the skelebro's house





	Fellswap: Marshmallows

Sans, great warrior and co-captain of the royal guard, slammed the door of his house closed behind him. On the sofa was his brother, Papyrus, slouching against the arm of it and crossing his long legs.

“ARE WE ALONE, BROTHER?” Sans peered around the room suspiciously, seeming on edge.

“yep.” Papyrus’ reply was flat and certain.

“ARE YOU SURE? ABSOLUTELY AND TOTALLY?”

Papyrus opened one socket lazily, “I’m sure, bro.”

Sans relaxed his pose with a sigh, “GOOD.” He walked to the sofa wearily and flopped down with his head on his brother’s chest. “IT’S SO HARD KEEPING A REPUTATION IN THIS PLACE.”

“you said it,” replied Papyrus, patting Sans on the back gently.

“AND THEN I HAVE TO BE SO RUDE ALL THE TIME? AND THEY’RE RUDE BACK?” came the muffled rant, continuing on. “THEN NEITHER OF US FEEL GOOD ABOUT EACH OTHER AND IT JUST GETS IN THE WAY OF GETTING THINGS DONE!”

“mmhm” Papyrus put his arm behind his head, still patting his brother. “’s stupid.”

“YES.” Sans agreed, then lifted his head up, “WAIT. PAPY WE ARE AT HOME!”

“yeah?” the taller brother lifted an browbone.

“I CAN PUT ON MY PAJAMAS!” Sans squealed and zoomed up the stairs.

Chuckling, Papyrus shook his head and turned on the television. Dapperbot was blasting some idiot with a raygun again.

Next thing he knows, there’s Sans back again with his hot pink motorcycle pajamas on. Papyrus doesn’t even look up from the TV; he just holds one arm up and Sans wriggled up next to him to be folded under it.

“WHO’S GETTING PUMMELED?” Sans asks, though he already knows. He’s the one who caught the guy.

“that one who stole fr’m the lab. ’d say e’s got ‘bout sixty hp,” murmured Papyrus. This was one of the ways criminals were dealt with down here. Chucked onto TV as mass entertainment. Some of them even dusted from this, but it wasn’t often. There were things so much worse than death, after all.

“GOOD. HE SCARED UNDYNE SO BADLY THAT ALPHYS WAS FURIOUS FOR A WEEK AFTERWARD! USUALLY SHE’S DOWN TO MILDLY HOMICIDAL IN THREE DAYS.” Sans was already getting droopy sockets, even though he’d barely gotten home.

“you wanna watch or should a’read y’the book?” his brother asked gently.

“MMMN, WELL….I WILL HAVE TO PATROL THE WHOLE AREA OF SNOWDIN TOMORROW.” He was pouting, but Sans was a responsible monster and knew he’d have to wake up early even for his magnificent self to do that.

Papyrus nodded and stood up, not moving how he was holding Sans at all. One arm around him was more than sufficient for Papyrus to carry his older brother. “okay. S’which book?”

“THE PINK ONE.”

“ok. ’ll get it. Stay put,” Papyrus set Sans on his bed and went to the bookshelf. He grabbed the pink book, the well worn cover creaking slightly as he opened it, despite knowing it cover to cover.

Sans pulled his blankets up to his chin and lay still, relaxing fully as his brother mumbled through the start of the story, “inna meadow, th’ bunnies played…”


End file.
